Mind Unsound
by Gomjibar22
Summary: Harriet Potter survived the killing curse, but not is all right with the world. She is soon taken by a rouge vampire where her abnormal abilities soon grow before a fateful meeting with a certain organization. Harry Potter/Hellsing/F.E.A.R crossover
1. Chapter 1

Mind Unsound

Summary: Harriet Potter survived the killing curse, but not is all right with the world. She is soon taken by a rouge vampire where her abnormal abilities soon grow before a fateful meeting with a certain organization. Harry Potter / Hellsing / F.E.A.R crossover, with Alma-like abilities from Harriet (Femharry)

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All characters places and abilities belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me.

XxXxX

With a flash of green and the sound of distance tortured screams, it was all over. Voldemort, one of the greatest dark wizards ever to haunt the earth was defeated, leaving being the only survivor of the dreaded killing curse, the one year old Harriet Potter.

Politicians, philosophers, and scientist alike have since debated and examined these events and the events of Harriet's life to try to figure out how this seemingly impossible feat was performed. One prevailing theory is that it was some forum of protection spell cast on the young girl by her mother just before she died combined with some sort of unique ability inside Harriet all along that allowed her to negate the affects of the soul-tearing Avada Kedavra Curse. Some say it was a miracle, divine protection from God to save the child and to cast out the evil of Voldemort. And still others speculate that the curse actually did killed the child, but some sort of spirit or devil entered into her corpse and took over her body.

Whatever the reason for her survival, the two things that everyone can agree is that after the spell that was meant to kill her failed, it somehow backfired and temporarily banished Voldemort, destroying his body and forcing his soul to wander the dark corners of the earth until it was found again. And the second thing is that when the spell hit her, something inside Harriet was unlocked, unique in its potency and its potential for devastating use...

XxXxX

Rubeus Hagrid sat next to the crib in the children's wing of the Fourth Floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Inside was an awake, but for the moment quiet Harriet Potter. Besides the small lightning bolt shaped scar across her forehead the Healers could find nothing wrong with the child who less than half a day before was struck by a curse that should have ripped the soul from her body.

Per Dumbledore's orders, Hagrid waited with the child to keep any unfriendly visitors at bay and when he gave him the word that everything was ready, Hagrid would take Harriet to her new home with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Everything is going to all right, you'll see" said the half giant with tears in this eyes and Harriet looked up at him from the crib.

"Soon Dumbledore will give me the word and them I will be taking you to your new family. It's your Aunt and Uncle on your mother's side, so I guess that makes them Muggles. Now nothing's wrong with that, mind you, and I am sure they are nice people. They even have a son around your age from what I hear, so you will have someone to play with. Dumbledore would never purposely put you in a bad home. Everything will be all right, you'll see..."

Hagrid was silent for a moment, the truth was he didn't know what kind of reception waited for young Harriet at her only living relatives' house. Lily never talked about them much and when she did it was to say that she and her sister had a falling out, one that became even worse once their parents died and they both married their respective husbands.

As Hagrid watched Harriet in her crib, he also kept one eye on the door, making sure that no one except the healers ever got close to the girl.

Already there had been attempts to get the girl by the press, well wishers, sight seers, two people who wanted a 'sample' of Harriet for god knows what reasons, and even one Death Eater trying to get to her. As much as he would hate to see her go, Hagrid knew the sooner Harriet was behind the blood wards of her relative's house, the better.

So he waited and kept watch over the child.

XxXxX

Elsewhere around the world wizards everywhere were either celebrating the apparent death of Lord Voldemort or morning his passing. But while the average citizen celebrate, multiple shadow organizations took stock of the situation and began to prepare for new eventualities.

To the average Muggle, there is no such thing as magic and monsters are safely locked away in their works of fiction. To the average wizard or witch, while there are things that go bump in the night, they are all safely contained, for the most part, by the multiple different magical authorities to keep people safe while not exterminating whole races.

The truth, as it usually is in such cases, is far less simple.

While the different magical authorities do try to keep magical creatures in check, they are not the only ones. Since ancient times these monsters, be it werewolves, vampires, hags, dark wizards, or any number of other monsters, have preyed upon humanity. And since muggles represent a overwhelming majority, most of the victims of these monsters are muggles, not wizards.

As such many different organizations have both risen and been destroyed in the sole pursuit of hunting down and destroying these monsters that threaten humanity.

Well aware and working with the magical community, these organizations use the best in both muggles science and technology and wizarding magic to fight these threats to. Since the 8th century A.D. the largest and most powerful of such organizations, in Europe at least, has been the Vatican's section 13, the Iscariot organization. But there are other ancient organizations around the world.

In China there is the Dùn (Shield) Organization, there is the Islamic Order of Demon Hunters, and in Japan the is the secretive Society of Life. Each of these organizations actively hunts down and eliminates supernatural threats using both mundane and magical means.

And in the recent couple of centuries other organizations have resent to prominence, such as the Hellsing Organization in the United Kingdome and many places formerly part of the British Empire. There is also the F.E.A.R Unit, a mixed group from all branches of the Unites States Military pulse members from the CIA, FBI and law enforcement, and in Russia there is the First Squad which, like the F.E.A.R Unit, draws members from the Russian military, intelligence organizations, and law enforcement.

As the news spread these organizations began to reassess priority targets and attempt to figure out who or what might fill the power vacuum Voldemort left behind. But one thing each of these organizations shared was that they all now knew the name Harriet Potter.

And it wasn't just the forces of good that knew her name.

Other powerful dark wizards, monsters, and shadow organizations also began to make their moves and take stock of the situation, each attempting to move into the power vacuum and if possible, use the child to their own ends.

XxXxX

The sun was just beginning to set when Hagrid received word from Dumbledore.

Everything was in place at the Dursley house and it was time to bring Harriet to her new family.

Scooping up the girl in one hand and wrapping her in a blanket, Hagrid quickly made his way out of the hospital and down to the parking lot where Sirius's motorcycle waited.

Quickly making sure everything was good with the bike and that Harriet was secure, he took off with a roar into the air heading towards number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey.

They would never make it.

The wreckage of the bike as well as his dismembered skeletal remains would be found a year later just a few miles south of the hospital, as for Harriet, nothing would be heard of her for seven years...


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Unsound

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All characters places and abilities belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me.

Warning: This is a very dark chapter but is essential in shaping Harriet's personality for the rest of the story. There are some very mature themes taken from both the legends about historical figures and from the Hellsing story. You have been warned.

XxXxX

Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, the Blood Countess or as others have so affectionately called her, Countess Dracula, had come a long way since bloody rein and later imprisonment in the Csejte Castle in what is now the Slovak Republic during the early 17th century.

Bathing in the blood of young girls, drinking their blood and eating their flesh, all of this a more she has done since then to increase her vampiric powers.

Truly she has done horrible things to increase her power.

Standing by the edge of a forest a few miles south of St. Mungo's Hospital Elizabeth bent down and pick up a crying bundle of cloth from the blood soaked grass.

Moving the cloth away from Harriet's face with her gore covered hand, Elizabeth cruelly smiled down at the crying child.

Running her finger along a small cut on the child's face, she brought a droplet of her blood to her lips. And it was exquisite.

She could taste her youth, her pureness, the power she held, and event the trace of the curse she just survived.

It was all she could do to not drain the child right then and there, but she had a plan.

Such power could be harnessed, be trained, and be used.

Walking away from the scene of carnage she hummed to herself, "Come my pet, it is time for us to go home."

If anything, Harriet began to cry even louder than before.

XxXxX

In the dark street in front of the house at Number 4 Privet Drive, two people stood there, waiting. One was dressed in a blue robe with a white beard and half moon spectacles and the other was dressed in green robe with her brown hair up in a bun and a concerned look covering her face.

The two had been waiting on that dark street for over an half an hour for their compatriot, Hagrid, bringing the child Harriet Potter to her new family.

At first they merely thought be had been delayed leaving the hospital, but for him to be this late he would have at least sent word ahead of him.

"Something has happened Albus" said Minerva breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.

"It would seem so" responded Dumbledore, his voice etched with concern

"Stay here, just in case he is truly just late, I will go back to the hospital. If he does not arrive within the next hour return to the headquarters and we can plan our next move them."

Pausing only to see Mcgonagall nod her head in response, Dumbledore pulled out what looked like an elegant lighter and activated it.

In a flash, all the lights that had been previously dark sprang back to life.

In the middle of the road where the two wizards one stood, no one remained. All that could be seen in the street was a brown cat moving towards bushes in the front yard of Number 4 Private Drive.

XxXxX

Moving from shadow to shadow and darting across the country side like an evil spirit, Countess Elizabeth Báthory brought her latest captive to her home for the last two hundred years.

In the city of Glasgow there is a street that is just a few blocks west of the Queen Mother's Hospital. Jutting off that street there is an alleyway that does not fit with he rest of the city. No map shows this alleyway nor do they show the building that resides at the end. Only those who are already damned ever lay eyes on it.

Hidden from the rest of the world with power curses and enchantments is what looks to be an old, dark, ninetieth century building.

Located in the middle of the city and just a few blocks away from some of her favorite food sources, this dark abode had been her home and place of refuge after hunters from the Vatican forced her to abandon the mainland of Europe.

As she approached her home only a few lights could be seen emanating from the dark windows.

In her arms Harriet has stopped crying, only whimpering a little in fear ever now and then.

As she ascended the front porch, the door opened up to usher her inside.

A formerly female ghoul dressed like a doll in a maid's outfit greeted her when she entered and closed the door behind its master.

The house was deathly quiet. All that could be heard was the shuffling of some of the servant ghouls that the countess kept around. There were no screams or cries of terror coming from the basement or one of her special play rooms at this time and event Harriet seemed to sense the darkness of the place and had gone deathly quiet.

Moving upstairs, past her office, her library, and into one of her 'play' rooms that occupied the entirety of the third floor, the Countess deposited the terrified child in one of the cribs she kept when she had an especially young morsel with her.

Looking down at the girl the Elizabeth began to envision what she could do with the child.

Truthfully, taking the girl had been one of the few truly impulsive things she had done in many, many years. But when she got world of what this mere child had done, her blood had sang in her veins and she knew she had to have that power before the damnable wizards sealed her away behind a protective barrier.

'And what power!' she thought to herself with a cruel smile.

It was only when she finally laid eyes on the child and tasted it's blood that she decided her course of action.

She could have just drained her dry then and there, killing her or making her a vampire forced to live eternity in the body of an infant. Yes, that had a certain flavor of irony and cruelty that appealed to the Blood Countess, but once she held her in her arms and tasted her powers, the plans changed.

Even now, she could feel the infant's power reaching out and feebly touching her mind, like a child she was who was encountering a shape she had never seen before, only to jump away as if bitten when she connected.

Such ability is rare and could be used.

"Rest well" she said with a laugh, "for tomorrow is a new night and we begin then."

As the Countess left the room, another one of her female ghouls dressed as a maid entered a room

Tomorrow she would begin with the child. But for tonight, she had preparations to make and things to procure. And perhaps to celebrate her victory, a nice child snatched from her mother's arms would be a good victory drink.

Laughter filled the house as she left, and Harriet began to cry again, being tended to by a rotting corpse dressed as a maid.

XxXxX

Scholars and historians and since debated on the exact conditions of how Harriet was raised by the Countess Elizabeth Báthory, but one thing they all agree on is that the term hellish does not do it justice.

True to her word, the Countess returned to Harriet the next day, her lisps still stained with the life blood of the infant she had killed and the screams of the child's mother echoing up from the basement.

Picking up Harriet, she brought her to the library on the second floor.

Laid out on the floor was various cards, puzzles, and blocks, all designed to test and if possible 'train' a person in using psychic powers.

As 'luck' would have it, the mother currently wailing in the basement of the house was a researcher of sorts, trying to discover and unlock the psychic potential in people.

Placing Harriet on the ground and pulling out a small stick, the countess put the three blocks in front of the girl.

On the outside they were identical, but inside one there was a small mouse trapped inside.

All Harriet has do to was guess the right block.

Guess right and the game continued, guess wrong and she would be punished.

As was expected, this did not go well for the one year old girl who had no idea what was going on nor what the test demanded that she do, but as the day went on and her body began to turn red from the light stings of the stick, she began to go for the block with the mouse trapped inside more and more.

One some instinctual level, she could feel the mouse inside and already her young mind grasped that no pain came from that block. Thus she passed the first test.

Many more such test would occur in the months and years to follow as the countess bleed the information out of the poor women in the basement.

After three years of such tortures the women in the basement finally died, aged beyond her years with her one brown hair stark white and falling out, her body nothing more than a lump of skin and bones held together by cut's and burses.

But she had served her purpose, the Countess smiled as she watched her ghouls feast upon the women's corpse.

Harriet's 'training' had progresses exponentially with the woman's knowledge and already the Countess was putting her to work.

Despite the Elizabeth's bloody and cruel appetites, what she really craved was power. Power over people, over economics, over life and death itself.

And in this regard a psychic was valuable beyond measure...

Ever since she came to the city of Glasgow the Countess has had her bloody hands in the affairs of the city. In some ways she was the true ruler of the city, pulling the stings in the background on all sorts of endeavors, from politics and economics, to the illegal sale of drugs, and even in the affairs of the magical community in the city.

There was nothing that hadn't felt her touch, but she had to remind wary.

The hunters from the Vatican still existed and even worst, since coming to the city, the Hellsing organization and risen to prominence. They, along with their pet vampire were going around, tracking and destroying rouge monsters and threats of the unnatural variety that the wizards were unable to keep a leash on.

But with Harriet she could further distance herself from any possible connection to her actions.

It was perfect.

XxXxX

Standing in an alleyway across the street from a nondescript house was a five year old girl in a black dress.

Here messy, unkempt and knotted black hair fell down her back and framed her pale face with sleep deprived eyes.

If one were able to pull her hair back to reveal the girl's forehead they would see a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar that would instantly identify her as Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived who mysteriously disappeared.

For four years people have continued to look for her. Since her name has not been crossed off the Hogwarts birth register, it has been assumed that she is still alive, but every known tracing and tracking spell have come back negative.

Standing right behind her, hidden the shadows of the coming night was the Vampire Countess Elizabeth Báthory.

Their current target was a junior political figure who was gaining much support and recognition, both by the people and in the local city government, advocating reform and changes the people needed.

And, much to Elizabeth's displeasure, he appeared to be a very good person.

No secret vice, no lover on the side, nothing she could use to blackmail and extort. At least nothing she could find the normal ways.

Griping Harriet's shoulder she whispered in the girls ear.

"Find his darkest secret. Find what he want to hide from the world and tell me."

Harriet silently nodded.

They had done this before and Harriet knew her master's temper if she should fail.

Reaching out with her mind, Harriet felt everyone on the city block, like being in a crowded room with hundreds of people taking at one but with thoughts and emotions replacing words. Narrowing it on the target, the number of people she felt decreased until only the politician remained, the thoughts at the front of his mind clear as day

Then she pushed.

Delving into his mind he saw through his eyes, heard what he was hearing, thought what he was thinking, and felt what he has feeling.

Pushing deeper she began looking through his mind. She saw the dark corners where his horrors and nightmares lived, saw what scared him, saw what he loved, and saw what he hated.

She saw his secrets, passwords, bank codes, surprises for friends and family, but no dark secret that would damn him.

She could still feel her master's grip on her shoulder, so Harriet delved deeper, ripping though the man's mind to find his dark core.

In the house, the man was in the middle of dinner with his wife and two daughters when his eyes became unfocused. Red began to seep into the edge of his vision and he began to loose balance despite the fact he was sitting down.

All conversation in the room stopped as he collapsed on the floor, throwing up the meal he just ate before convulsing.

And still Harriet pushed, desperate now to find what he was after.

Blood vessels behind the man's eyes bust as his family rushed to his aid. His last sight in this would be the concerned faces of his daughters and his last sound would be his wife calling for help.

Even as the man died in her grasp, Harriet still tried to find something from his mind. She could feel his soul depart from his body and regard before passing on. And then it was over.

His brain had shut off and the traces of the memories and persona that composed the man quickly decayed and disappeared just like his soul.

Returning to her body, Harriet did not look at the Countess standing next to her.

"He's dead" she said in a quiet, timid voice.

"I can see that" snarled the countess, her grip tightening on Harriet's shoulder.

"I wanted him alive. Now I must start again"

Harriet knew what was to come next.

She would be taken to the basement and punished. The countess never hit her in the face, saying that she didn't and to looks at ugly things, she would just hit her everywhere else instead.

Depending on her mood, this could be for just a few minutes or if she was extremely mad, hours. No matter what, Harriet would be unable to function for the next few days and in all likelihood, would also not get fed in that time too.

Unfortunately, Harriet was not wrong in this assessment.

XxXxX

Shackled to the wall in the stone basement, Harriet was on the verge of passing out. The Countess had been mad at her for killing the politician, beating her for several minutes before leaving her locked in the basement.

Around Harriet there were five young girls changed up whimpering and crying. Their darkest thoughts and terror seeping into Harriet's mind like a virus. She couldn't hardly shut them out during a normal day, and it was next to impossible in her current condition.

Their nightmares and terrors keeping her up and emotionally scaring and twisting the young girl.

Harriet couldn't recall when she passed out, but when she awoke, all the girls were gone and one of the ghouls dressed as a maid stood over her.

Escorted out of the pit of a basement and into the house proper the ghoul led her up to the fourth and top floor of the house.

This was the private domain of countess, lavishly decorated with gold trimming and relics from her past.

Some of these relics were old and incredibly power magical artifacts, some were trinkets of incredible value collected over her long life, and some were of a more grisly nature, taken directly from people who had angered the countess.

Led by the ghoul, Harriet walked past the master bedroom to the darkest place on the whole house.

The bathroom of Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed.

It was a room of extremes.

The fittings of the room were extremely elegant with the center piece being an ornate porcelain bathtub with gold and silver decorations, surrounded by pieces of human bodies and filled with human blood.

On the rack behind the tub, impaled on ornate brass spikes, were the heads of the five unfortunate girls, and lounging inside the tub, soaking in it like it was plain old water, was the Countess herself.

"Come over her" he gestured to Harriet, lifting a blood covered hand out of the tub.

Harriet hated this room most of all, the magic her master performed to empower herself along with the echoes of her dead virtues filled this place worst than any other room in the house, including the basement.

Making her way over to the tub, her bare feet steeping on the pieces of meat from the girls, Harriet said nothing.

Death surrounded her master and death is all that Harriet could see.

Tracing her hand along the face of one of the girls used to fill her bath the countess smiled.

For a moment Harriet saw her own head on the spike instead. Saw the countess mutilating and ravaging her body before drinking her blood and filling her tub with her life essence.

In a flash it was gone and all that remained was her master's cruel smile.

"I am very disappointed by the loss of that man today. I had such... plans for him."

Harriet said nothing, knowing that there was nothing she could say to placate her master.

There had been mistakes in the past. Information that has been failed to be retrieved and even one person put into a coma, but never someone outright dying because of her intrusion into their mind.

"But all is not lost."

Taking a sip from a crystal glass filled with blood, the countess leaned back and smiled.

"Join me."

Harriet suppressed a shudder and she disrobed.

She hated when the Countess made her enter the blood filled tub. The screams and despair of the victims intensified as she enters the sticky, still warm fluid.

Sitting on the opposite site of the tub from the countess, she was suddenly pulled closer to her, as if the blood had a mind of its own.

"Such a wonderful feeling, don't you agree?" she said with a smile.

Running her hand along Harriet's face and examining her like one would look at a prized pet or a particularly tasty treat, the countess smiled still.

"And such a wonderful gift you have. Such amazing potential, still growing and evolving."

Embracing Harriet in what could be confused to an outside observer as a 'tender' or 'loving' embrace, she pulled Harriet right up against her.

"And when those wonderful powers grow along with your body," she smiled her eyes ablaze with the possibilities and cruelties. "I will make a true servant, to stay with me and... aid me forever more."

Laughing, the Countess pushed down on Harriet's head, submerging her completely in the blood bath before letting her go.

Laughing still at the coughing, blood soaked girl attempting to expel the blood that had got into her longs she said in a dismissive tone, "Now leave me. You have your studies to attended to."

Her laugher followed Harriet as she fled from the room, bloody footprints marking her passing, her now soiled dress lying in the gore on the floor, completely forgotten.

Looking back at heads on the spikes she picked one with long black hair up.

"Such potential indeed"


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Unsound

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All characters places and abilities belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me.

Creepy Fun Fact: Countess Elizabeth Báthory was a real person, and I did not have to exaggerate much to fit her into this role. Go check her out the see the horrors the real woman did.

XxXxX

As the years passed and Harriet grew in age, so too did her powers.

Shortly after the death of the city politician, Harriet began to show signs of telekinetic abilities along with the telepathic ones.

Within a year both of these abilities had grown by leaps and bounds and soon even limited pyrokinesis was added to the list.

And with these increases in powers so too did Harriet's problems increase.

Whereas before the Countess's mind was unreadable dark void with flashes of horrors, as her powers strengthened and her control increased, she began to see more and more into the dark void that comprise the mind of Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed.

At first it was just an increase in nightmares but soon whenever she looked at her master she could see the horrors in her mind.

She could see what she had done to the girls in the past, what she was planning on doing to others, and, worst of all, what horrors she had planned for young Harriet Potter.

Her sleep became even more sporadic at best and during the day the Countess paid more and more attention to the developing girl.

As time passed, the Countess began using Harriet more and more, to find information about people, to manipulate people, and even on one occasion, to eliminate an annoyance.

It was after such an occasion, in the middle of April when Harriet was eight years old, that everything changed.

XxXxX

The actual deed of the murder was simple enough.

The countess wanted the man dead, but not for him to be a martyr or have his death draw any suspicions, so all Harriet had to do was trip him.

As he was walking by the side of the road she gave his left foot a little nudge, just as he was placing his weight on it.

The results were as expected, the man tripped and fell over, right in front of an oncoming city bus.

"Very good" purred the Countess, biting her bottom lip in excitement at watching the man become nothing more than a spattered pile of blood and bones.

For her part Harriet felt nothing.

She felt nothing towards the life of the man she just ended and nothing towards the twisted pleasure she could feel radiating off her master. She had learned long ago to suppressed such feelings when on the job for her master, if only to save herself.

But even though she tried to block it out, she could still feel the man's horror at the realization of his death just before impact, and the horror, disgusted, and morbid curiosity flowing from the crowed that now surrounded the scene.

However, there was one man who felt different.

An elderly gentleman in a black suite with his dark, gray speckled hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Like the rest of the crowd he was looking at the 'accident' but unlike them he was giving off a feeling of familiarity and resignation, like he has seen the likes of this and far worst many times before.

Like a spot of darkness in a sea of light, he drew Harriet's attention.

Slipping into his thoughts, she could see a well guarded mind, full of twists and turns. He had faced those who can read minds before and was prepared. But there were two though she could see clear as day.

Hellsing and Vampire

'Is this one of the hunters that haunt my master's mind?' thought Harriet.

She could bring this man to the attention of the Countess, standing right next to her, but she had no love for the monster in the guise of a woman.

Let the hunter come.

As the two left the scene, she sent one word into the hunter's mind

'Help'

XxXxX

Harriet sat in her 'room' surrounded by the various torture and playthings her master kept there to 'entertain' her guest she brings over.

The Countess was currently playing dress-up with her, and Harriet was the doll.

Forcing the girl into and out of various dresses and outfits, all for the sick pleasure of the vampire countess.

Currently she was in a blue maid like outfit when she felt the sick pleasure flow from her master behind her as the countess wrapped her long arms around the girl.

"You did well, my pet" she purred, her mouth dangerously close to Harriet's neck.

"And I think you are ready now."

Fear griped Harriet.

She knew what would come next. She has seen it before in the Countess's mind and knew the horrors that awaited her when she was done.

And eternity with this mad monster, as her toy, her plaything, her slave...

no

No

"NO!"

Her psychic scream blasted through the house, hurling the countess away from her.

Outside the house her scream could be heard for miles around as hundreds of people collapsed as the psychic backlash washed over them.

But far more damaging of all, the barriers and protective enchanters surrounding the countess abode were completely striped away.

"You little BITCH!" screamed to Countess.

Her flayed skin was quickly regenerating and her seemingly youthful face was twisted in rage.

"I gave you everything! Offer you the greatest gift off all and you throw it in my face!"

"You will not get off lightly for this on, my pet!" she hissed before leaping at Harriet.

For any other person they would have been dead, the blinding speed of the vampire too much.

But for Harriet, she squeezed her eyes shut and unleashed her mind.

A wet spat was heard in the room, covering Harriet with pieces of brain and skull before the headless body of the countess slammed into her, driving them both into the wall.

For a few minutes Harriet sat there in a daze, not knowing what to do, her mind trying to cope with just what happened.

Finally she tried to move the countess off of her when suddenly the was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall.

"I should have drained you dry when you were an infant" came the bubbling voice of the Countess as her head regenerated from a foam of blood between her shoulders.

"But I saw such promises... and this is how I am repaid for my kindness?"

"Do you betray be now?"

"I was like a mother to you" she said her long tongue moving across Harriet's neck. "We could have been more."

Slamming the young girl into the wall with such force that the wall cracked, a crazed look came over the countess's face.

Harriet's vision was a blur and she could feel blood flowing down the back of her head.

Try as she might she couldn't do anything to stop the monster in front of her.

"It's time for my bath" snarled the Countess, chocking the life out of Harriet while dragging her out of the ruined room.

She felt herself being taken down the hallway to the staircase when suddenly the countess stopped.

Opening a blood shot eye, Harriet could make out what appeared to be two people.

One was a man dressed on red and the other was the hunter in the black suite.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? A lady of the dark with her plaything I see?" said the man in the red coat with a mocking laugh.

Tossing Harriet into the wall where she landed motionlessly with a thump, the Countess snarled at the intruders.

"How did you get here?" she snarled in unkempt rage.

"Your dark arts seemed to have failed you, my lady."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Alucard, servant of the Hellsing organization. And this fine gentleman next to me is Walter C. Dornez, Butler for Miss Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization." said Alucard with a mock bow and a smile on his lips.

"Ah, the pet of the humans. Know this, pet, I am Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, ruler of the night, and I will not be brought down by the likes of you!"

"The likes of me?" said Alucard, laughing with excitement.

"Well, my lady, we shall see."

And with that the two vampires engaged one another their bodies twisting and contorting as they unleashed their unholy powers as weapons and bullets began flying through the air between the two.

In quick succession they demolished what remained of the hallway and started to engage in a running battle throughout the house.

Walter, for his part, avoided to two dulling monsters and made is way over to the unconscious form of the child.

Her head was bleeding profusely and there was already deep bruise around her neck from the grip of the Countess.

As the entire house shook, he gingerly scooped up the girl in his arms and took her outside, passing over the remains of the maid ghouls on their way out and hearing the continue sound of the vampiric duel going on inside the remains of the house.

Outside the house, at the entrance to the alleyway, there could be seen the flash of police lights and the bulky shape of the Hellsing's armored personnel carriers.

They were already in the area, hunting the reports of a rouge vampire when Harriet psychic scream washed over the city, allowing them to quickly move in on the location of the disturbance.

Amongst the armored figures of the Hellsing men, Aurors in wizarding robes could be seen shielding the events and the existence of the alleyway from the general public.

They were halfway down the alleyway when half the building collapsed in on itself sending debris flying everywhere and a plume of dust over the entire city block.

Looking back Walter could see Alucard standing on the ruins of the top most floor, laughing towards the blood red moon overhead.

Beneath him, lying in her beloved bathtub with his gun impaled though her wicked heart and all her blood drained away was the Countess Elizabeth Báthory, finally dead.

XxXxX

In isolated, private room in the nearby Royal Hospital for Sick Children, Harriet lay unconscious on the sole bed in the room.

The doctors had bandaged her head and neck and relocated a dislocated shoulder from when she was thrown into the wall, and now she was resting comfortably in the bed.

Just inside the doorway stood Walter, watching the girl with a slight frown on his face.

As the door opened a stern looking women with long blond hair and dressed in a green suit walked into the room.

"Report"

"Ah, Sir Integra. This is the child we found at the house of the vampire" he said, gesturing to Harriet.

"A preliminary investigation into the normal missing persons reports has found no child matching this girls description going missing in the city. We have expanded our search to include the entirety of the United Kingdome, and even included Ireland in the results, but I suspect that they will come back as a negative as well."

"And why would you say that?" asked Integra as she moved closer to the child.

"From what the doctors could tell, this girl has suffered and extended amount of abuse, beatings, broken bones, and the like, over a very long time. Most of her life, in fact."

"And there is one more thing, that I believe will help explain why the normal missing person's reports will not find anything" he said passing an manila folder to Integra.

"Before they applied the bandages the doctors photographed the damages, they include a very peculiar scar right on the right side of her forehead."

Flipping the envelope open, Integra's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that this child..."

"Is the long lost Potter child? Yes sir, I do."

"If that is the case then she has been in the hands of that monster-"

"For over seven years" came a new voice as Alucard walked into the hospital room.

"In her dying moments I was able to pull some information from our dearly departed Countess Elizabeth Báthory."

"So this child has been in the present of a famed female killer and eater for the past seven years? Why?" asked Integra looking at Alucard.

"Why would anyone want this child? For power!"

"But why not just feed on her when she was an infant? Why keep her around all these years?" asked a confused Walter looking back between Alucard and Harriet.

"Ah, yes but you heard the psychic scream, did you not?"

"So this girl is responsible for that" said Integra.

"Yes, and probably for all the strange psyche readings we have been getting over the years coming from this city. I reckon that they can all be traced back to her..."

"The real question is, what do you want me to do with her, my master?" he said with a grin.

Integra was silent, her brow in wrinkled in concentration.

"This so called child has been engaged in psychic crimes for years, she is terrifyingly strong, so much so that we were able to pick up traces of her all the way from Manchester. And she has been raised by a notorious vampire and serial killer for the past seven years. So what do you want me to do with her, my master?"

Alucard was positively grinning at the possibilities while Walter stood there passively.

The silence that filled the room was finally broken by Integra.

"You will do nothing to the child. I will contact the wizarding authorities and then we will take her back to the mansion with us.

At this Alucard's grin seemed to widen.

"So we will use her too?"

"She is a powerful and potentially dangerous psychic. We will train her and use her to defend this country. You know the rules and treaties regarding those of her ability."

"Containment, control, or elimination"

And in her bed, Harriet shuttered in her sleep

XxXxX

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry going over the daily paperwork required to keep a school of this size operating at peek efficiency.

In a moth's time the school year would have ended and then the work of preparing for the next year would begin.

As he was working, he was interrupted by the flutter of wings.

From the open window a large eagle owl flew in and landed on the chair opposite from him, a letter tied to her leg.

Getting up from his chair Dumbledore walked over to the owl and retrieved the letter .

Turning it over, he instantly recognized the Hellsing symbol.

This alerted him instantly to the potential nature of the letter.

The Hellsing family, while a wizarding family, straddled the border between the muggles and the wizarding world, waging their crusade against the monsters of the night.

Dumbledore had nothing against them, nor the people they employed, both wizards and muggles, but some in the Ministry of Magic felt that they were a loose cannon that needed to be reeled in.

That their divided loyalties to the crown and the muggle government as well as the wizarding community was intolerable.

Dumbledore could certainly see where they were coming from.

During the war, they did not aid the side of the light until it became apparent that Voldemort was using and creating what they classified as monsters. And even then, their priorities were different than the rest of the people that were fighting.

Opening the letter and reading his contents, the old man felt as if his heart stopped for a moment.

"They found her..."

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Unsound

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All characters places and abilities belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me.

Note: Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter out. Conflicts in my personal life kept on interfering...

XxXxX

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way to the city of Glasgow as quickly as they could when they received the letter from the Integra Hellsing.

Upon arriving in the city near the hospital, they quickly made their way through the front door and began to approach the front desk.

The letter they received failed to mention the room that Harriet was currently residing in, all it said was that Harriet was in the care of the Hellsing Organization at the nearby Royal Hospital for Sick Children in Glasgow.

They didn't even make it half way to the desk when they were approached by an older gentlemen in a black suite.

"Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Walter asked politely.

"Yes" said McGonagall, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"My name is Walter C. Dornez, I am with the Hellsing Organization. If you will follow me please, I will take you to Sir Integra. She has been expecting you."

As they started to walk away Dumbledore asked "What condition is Harriet in?"

"Yes, when can we see the child?" chimed in McGonagall.

"After you speak with Sir Integra. She will answer all your questions. There are some... complications due to where we found her"

"And where was that?"

"As I stated before, ma'am, Sir Integra will answer all your questions."

They continued in silence until they came to a cluster of rooms with armed Hellsing personnel standing guard in the hallway.

Knocking on one of the rooms to the right, Walter opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts, ma'am"

"Thank you Walter, that will be all" said Integra looking up from manila envelope as she was sitting in a chair off to the side, the room itself being an unused break room that she had temporarily commandeered for this quick meeting.

Standing up to greet the two professors before sitting back down, the two also sat down in the other chairs across from her in the room.

There was a moment of silence as Integra contemplated what to say.

"The conditions we found were not pleasant, to say the lest..."

"And what were those conditions?" asked a concerned McGonagall.

"When my agent's found her, she was in the hands of a very old, very power, and very dangerous vampire. From what we can gather she had been in her hands ever since she went missing."

A pregnant silence filled the room until Dumbledore broke it, "And Harriet... is she alright? Was she turned?"

Shaking her head with a slight smirk, Integra replied, "She was badly injured when my team found her, but no, the Vampire did not turn the child. She kept her around for... other reasons."

Looking at the two professors, she asked, "What do you two know of psychic gifts?"

"Not much, I am afraid to say" replied Dumbledore with a shake of his head with McGonagall nodding her head in agreement.

"Only that such gifts are rare, occurring in both Muggle and Magical individuals, and that such abilities can easily be confused for, or even duplicated by magic" added McGonagall glancing at Dumbledore.

"Why are you asking us about this? What has happened to Harriet?"

"It would appear that the reason why the Vampire did not feed on the child immediately is because Harriet has been... gifted with some incredibly powerful psychic abilities. And that the vampire was using these powers for her own gains."

"But how is that possible? Neither James nor Lilly had any special abilities like that, they weren't even that accomplished at legilimency..."

"The fact is, we don't know what triggers psychic abilities in a person. All we know is that it is similar to magic in that it draws upon the energy's around and inside a person, but instead of focusing it through rituals like with magic, it is instinctually focused and released by the person's mind."

It looked like McGonagall was about to ask Integra so more questions, but she was cut off when Integra stood up.

"Before you are allowed to see the girl, there is one more key point that I must tell you."

Looking back at the two professors as the both stood up, Integra continued.

"For the foreseeable future, Harriet will be in the care of the Hellsing organization."

"Absolutely not!" said Dumbledore standing tall. "After what the girl has been through she should be with her family, not in the care of your monster hunting group!"

"This is not up for debate. In accordance with international treaties, all psychically powered persons must be isolated or removed from the public so that they pose no danger to those around them until such time it deemed that they can function in normal society."

"Those are Muggle laws" McGonagall pleaded, "Harriet is a child of two wizards, and will be one herself one day, it is our laws that apply to her, not theirs."

"That doesn't matter. In accordance with treaties between the Wizarding world and the Vatican, these laws apply to everyone. On top of that, the girls ability to use magic still has not been determined."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to argue the point some more, while Dumbledore had a resigned look on his face, but before either could speak Integra again cut them off by on the door to the room.

Gesturing to one of the Hellsing guards outside, she said, "This man will show you to Harriet's room, if you would follow him please."

Leaving in silence, the two wizards followed the Hellsing solder down the hall as Walter steeped into the room with Integra

Glancing down at Integra's hands, he saw that she was holding her wand concealed up her sleeve.

"Were you expecting that they would put up a fight?"

"You can never be too sure, Dumbledore knows the law, but I wouldn't put it past either one of them to try something."

"Ah yes, on that note, the magic division reports that the anti-apparition wards are in place, and we have guards posted inside the room while they are visiting."

Integra nodded her head as he headed out of the room.

"Good. The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can move her to the mansion."

XxXxX

It would be three days before Harriet woke up.

By that time she had been transferred from the Hospital to the Hellsing Estate.

Waking up to the sound of a heart beat monitor and the smell of disinfectants, Harriet found herself alone in a white hospital room. There must have been a camera or some device to monitor that she was awake because she had only opened her eyes for a few seconds when a doctor walked in.

"Try to relax" said the man as he began to check over Harriet's vitals. "You're safe here."

Brushing along the man's mind Harriet could see that what he said was true and let herself sink back into the bed and back into unconsciousness.

When next she awoke, it was to a stern looking woman with long blond hair looking at her.

Again, brushing along her mind she saw visions of monsters, political deals, finical reports, and other thoughts before Integra's mental barriers denied her further access.

Integra face seemed to harden at the intrusion into her mind.

"I trust you now know who I am and what we do here"

It wasn't so much a question as a statement and Harriet tried to answer, but her through was dry and still heavily bruised from her brush with death, so all that came out was a raspy "Yes"

"We rescued from the vampire and brought you here. For the time being, you will be under our care. Do you understand?"

Harriet nodded her head.

"Good" said Integra, her face softening a little. "Rest now, when you are better I will show you around the mansion."

Their short dialogue over, Integra left the room and slowly Harriet fell back to sleep, this time her dreams full of nightmares of what horrors the people in the mansion have seen and fought.

XxXxX

Sitting at her desk, the moon rising behind her, Integra contemplated her new ward.

Her silences was broken when Alucard stepped out of the shadows of her office.

"What a powerful child you have brought home with you" he laughed.

"I can feel her mind probing around the mansion even now when she is asleep. Such potential... such danger. How will you control her? A limiter perhaps?"

Instead of responding, Integra pulled out a necklace with a blue and green crystal attached to it. The crystal was shattered and black spots marred it's beautiful coloring.

"We tried that already. She did this to the limiter unconsciously while she was asleep. No, we are going to have to use the shielded rooms to keep her and educate her in the restraint of her powers."

Looking at the cracked stone, Alucard had a serious look on his face. "But for how long will that last? Such power has a price, and the toll will be taken from her sanity and her mind. It is the resilience of a child that keeps her safe now, but what about the future? What then?"

"We have a chance now to prevent that. If we use the right methods we can prevent her from degrading into a danger to those around her and herself."

At this Alucard laughed.

"Well then, we will see if you can tame the beast! But remember, there second option always available."

And with a sadistic grin on his face, Alucard left the room the same way he entered, the shadows swallowing him up.

XxXxX

It would be a few more days before Harriet was ready to leave the hospital room.

But when she was well enough, Integra was true to her word and gave Harriet tour of the mansion.

The mansion was broken up into three parts, the right two thirds was devoted to the Hellsing organization, with armories, training rooms, medical facilities, an extensive vehicle pool, and temporary barracks for the solders. The other third of the mansion had the various IT and administrative offices on the first floor, with offices, conference rooms, and Integra's personal rooms taking up the upper floors. And the last part of the mansion was the basement. Going two stories underground, the basement contained the containment and holding cells, arcane research and development labs, forensic labs, and in a isolated corner on the bottom level, a specially shielded block of rooms designed to house non-threatening psychics.

It was in one of these rooms that Harriet currently found herself in.

It was a simple rooms with a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls, ceiling and floor were an off-gray color of some type of material that Harriet had never seen before.

She was free to wander around the shielded area but for the moment until she had been fully examined she could not leave the shielded area without an escort.

Exiting her room, Harriet made her way to a central 'common' area that contained a couch, a tele, and a couple of bookshelves.

As her bare feet silently padded across the floor, Harriet marveled at a sensation she never experienced before.

Silence.

For all her life, the sounds of the world around her, the people, animals, and even emotional residue on objects screamed in her mind.

On good days they were just a background buzz, but on a bad day they were defining and she would forget who she was.

But now, thanks to the strange construction method of these rooms, she could hear anything. Even physical sound was being muffled.

In truth, it was a little disconcerting. So used to the noise, the silence was almost painfully unbearable, and she found herself thinking louder and louder just to try to fill the silence in her head.

Rounding the corner to the break room, Harriet was shocked to see other people in the room, the sound of their minds suddenly in her head filling the void that before was silent.

Glancing up, the two occupants in the room briefly scrutinized their new companion before returning to what they were doing before. The girl in the corner turned back to the book she was reading while the blind man sitting in front of the tele continued to stare at the blank screen.

Not knowing what to do or where she was supposed to go, Harriet sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs before glancing back at her to companions.

Tentatively, she reached out with her mind to the other people in the room. Fist to the girl, who she was able to only see the top layer of her mind before everything became a twisting maze that soon cut her off.

Next she reached out towards the man, but had even less luck with him, encountering what could be described as a mental brick wall composed a silly little nursery rime that repeated over and over. When ever she tried to push past it, the changing rhyme would shut her off and push her away.

Quickly she gave up, and looking up at the man, she is confronted by him looking back at her with a smile on his face.

"Now, Ms. Potter, it is generally considered rude behavior to try to dig into someone's mind like that" he said with a smile.

It the girl in the corner heard him, she didn't register a word he said and continued to read her book.

"Follow me, if you please" said the man as he got up and walked out of the room, his cane taping lightly against the floor.

As the two made their way out of the break room and further down the hall, the man spoke to Harriet.

"Ms. Potter, my name is Charles Douglass, I am a the chief psychologist at the Hellsing organization and the one in charge of the testing and initial training of newly discovered psychically active persons."

Gesturing back towards the room they just left, Charles continued, "The woman back there is Maria, another guest here for the time being, just like yourself. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Harriet was about to ask a questing when Charles cut her off.

"As of right now, you two are the only guests here, but there will be new faces from time to time... oh... you didn't ask that out loud, did you? I am terribly sorry about that, I too, as you might have already surmised, posses a certain degree of psychic ability and well, let's just say that you broadcasted your thoughts so loudly I could have sworn that you spoke them to me..."

Placing a hand on Harriet's shoulder, he smiled "Let's make a note of that, shall we? One of our first task will be to help with your control."

Harriet nodded her head keeping her eyes on the ground, not saying a word

"Please step into my office" Charles said, as he opened a door at the end of the hallway.

Quietly Harriet entered the room and was soon followed by Charles.

Unlike the rest of the area that Harriet had seen so far, Charles's office was covered from floor to ceiling in stone, with some plants by the walls, a few book cases, a chair, and a couch. But by far the most striking thing about the office was the massive ant farm dominating the far wall with hundreds, if not thousands of ant living in the colony.

Harriet immediately found it easier to concentrate in this room compared to the hallway outside, but as she stretched out her mind, she felt the same nullifying material as the rest of the area just underneath the stone walls.

"Please, Harriet" said Charles, gesturing to the couch as he sat in the chair across from it "have a seat."

"Now, I believe you are probably wondering what this place is, am I right?"

keeping her eyes pointed at the floor Harriet nodded her head.

"Now, Harriet, I need you to say it out loud."

"...yes.."

"Very good!" he said with a smile.

"As I am sure Ms Integra has already informed you, this is they psychic ward for the Hellsing organization. Here all new psychics are bought and held for evaluation, counseling, and initial training by me."

"The walls, as you might have noticed, are specially made to help absorb psychic energy. This way the outside world is protected from those inside here and in here we are protected from the outside would, allowing people to come to grips with their powers in a controlled setting."

"For as long as you are a guest in these rooms, I will meet with you almost every day and we will work together. Does that sound alright with you?"

"...yes..."

With a sad smile, Charles regarded the girl in front of him before getting up and walking towards the ant farm.

"Harriet, can you tell me how many ant's there are in this tank here?"

Looking at the tank, Harriet scrutinized the contents for a couple of minutes, going over every inch on the tank with her mind.

"One-thousand and thirty-seven ants"

"Very good!" smiled Charles. "You passed the first test. Most people have difficulty with that one at first. You see, the ant's brain is so small that many don't register then at all and if they do, they register them as a collective, with each ant as part of a whole, not individually. But you were able to see each one. This is very good, it shows that you have already have a firm grasp of sensing the world around you with your mind."

Reaching into the tank, Charles pulled out one ant and held it in his hand.

"Now, Harriet, I want you to focus on this one ant with your mind."

It took only a second but when Harriet's mind turned towards the and it quickly spasmed and died in Charles's hand.

Silently returning the body of the ant to the tank, Charles moved towards Harriet.

"There is still work that can be done. As you just saw, for the same reason why the ant's are so hard to detect, is the same reason why that one just died when you focused on it. Their minds are so simple that you overloaded it with just the bare presence of you mind... But we can change that. When the day comes that you can fully look at an individual ant and have it survive completely unharmed, then we will know that you can handle you powers and not accidently harm those around you or yourself"

"Now, let's play a game, do you know how to play chess?"

XxXxX

Latter that same day Charles found himself in Integra's office.

"So tell me, how is our new guest?"

"From what I was able to tell from both meeting her today and from the write up from the report, she is deeply scared due to her physical and emotional abuse and will bare the results of this for the rest of her life... True, she is young and there is a strong possibility that with constant care and work she could bounce back and live an almost normal life, but her past will always haunt her."

"As for the state of her developments, she is far more mature mentally then she should, but that is a result of her psychic powers, a well documented phenomenon amongst kids who's powers have awakened at an early age, combined with her ordeal."

Nodding her head as she looked over the written report, Integra asked, "What about her abilities? In your professional opinion, does she pose a threat of losing control or becoming psychotic?"

"It is still too early for me to make an informed decision about that. She suffers from nightmares because of her abilities which can have an adverse affect on her mental health and of course there is the sleeping monster that is her past, but with training, therapy, and some medication, we can help her. I have already put her on a regiment of sleeping medication to help with her dreams as well as the vitamins the other doctors proscribed to help her body."

"Her powers are very well developed, but there is still the issue of control. The truth is, she needs to be able to interact with someone her own age, to have a true friend for her to be able to truly recovery... but as she is right now, she is too vulnerable to them and in turn is too dangerous to any potential playmates for her to be allowed outside of this mansion at this time."

Taking in everything that Charles said, Integra dismissed the doctor, her mind brooding on what the good doctor said and what was written in his report.

Harriet would never have a normal life, that much was for sure, but the least they could do would be to try to prevent the girl from diving into the madness that claims so many psychics.

But good thoughts and best wishes was not what the Hellsing was here for. She had to be ready for the worst case scenario. While it was still too soon to say, if she shows the beginnings of being able to heal, then Integra would let Charles continue his work. The man had shown great results in the past and there was a string possibility that he could pull off another recovery with the girl. But if not...

If it was already too late for the child... for her to be so young but with so much power...if she couldn't overcome her past now it would be better to neutralize the threat before it becomes even worst for everyone else...

And then, of course, there was the looming question of her magical abilities. Does she even have any and if so how strong are they? Magic and psychic abilities are a potentially disastrous combination. If one doesn't cancel the other out then who knows, a psychotic telepath who can also do magic would be a very dangerous opponent.

Looking out of her window as the moon began to rise over her estate Integra said to herself.

"Only time will tell..."


End file.
